The Last Stand
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: As all out war comes to a close, the forces at hilltop unite in on last stand against Negan and the Saviors. in this final battle sacrifices are made, feelings come to light and morals are tested and many people must put aside their personal feelings in a attempt to do the right thing. The fourth installment in the JSS Series. Rated M for Violence, Language and Slight Smut.


The Last Stand

"And you're sure he's coming?" Rick asked Dwight as he stared at the man with a face half burned and long blond hair that ran down to his shoulders. Around the library of the Barrington House the rest of the people had the same hard stare on their faces as they soaked in the news Dwight had brought to them.

"I'm positive, Negan's gathered the last of his militia and after that ambushed you guys did he's more blood thirsty then ever for revenge. I've never seen him this pissed before." Dwight and everyone could detect both seriousness and fear in his voice as he revealed to them that what they had been expecting was finally here.

"Well then I guess that's that, the Saviours are comma and they aint gonna like the surprise they'll get when they get here." Daryl said looking around at everyone else.

"Easier said than done, even with all of us here, the Saviours still outnumber us two to one." Cyndie said from corner of the room next to Tara.

Everyone turn and gave her a questioning and lightly annoyed look due to her seemingly negative comment.

Sighing Cyndie leaned back against the bookshelf behind her, "Look I want to beat these guys just as much as you do, but Oceanside tried before we had twice as many people as they did and we lost… Negan's group their like impossible to beat, they slaughtered so many of us, my parents included." Cyndie said as she blinked away tears, Tara squeezed her hand in support.

"Nothing's impossible when you're all together fighting for the same thing." Aaron said.

"Aaron's right, before we came to Alexandria we faced fights where more often than not the odds were stacked against us. The walker herd that invaded the farm, the Governors attacked, terminus, the wolves and the super heard, and yes some we lost but others we won, because we're a family, we fought for each other's survival and that's what kept us together, that's what kept us from turning into people like the Saviours." Maggie said as she rested her hand on her slightly swollen belly.

"Maggie's right, we can beat them because we have one thing that they don't, our humanity, we know what's right and what's wrong and we never lost that even after all the shit that's come our way, that's why we're stronger than the saviours that's why we'll win". Carl said a glint of determination in his eye as he stood next to Enid.

"We'll win because we know that life is about more than just surviving somehow." Enid said feeling Carls hand squeeze hers and she squeezed back in a small and silent sign of support and affection.

"It's like I said when we first got here, all of us together we'll be their worst dam nightmare." Daryl said giving Rick a look of support.

"We'll win this, together we will fight them and we'll win." Michonne said placing a hand on Ricks shoulder as she stood next to him.

"Well then I guess we'd better start getting a plan together than because this is it, this is the last stand and we will win." Rick said determination in his eyes and he looked around the room at his family.

Aaron stood next to a desk at the back an equal look of determination in his eyes. Jesus who was next to him gave a nod. Cyndie look and Rick and gave a node of support. Tara stood next to her and her right hand was intertwined with Cyndies. Tara gave Rick a thumbs up and a smile.

Carol was next to Tara and smiled at Rick letting him know that she was with him. Ezekiel gave Rick a node from where he was sitting at the large table and placed a hand to his sidearm. Michonne rested her hand on top of his shoulder and turned to give him a look of support.

On his other side Maggie sat across from Ezekiel, turning her head towards him she nodded. Carl and Enid stood behind her, theirs hands intertwined and looks of determination on their faces. Daryl leaned back against the wall behind him and gave Rick a node. Rosita placed her hand on Daryl's shoulder before nodding towards Rick. Together they crowded around the table and began to discuss a strategy.

"The Saviours don't have a lot of vehicles left thanks to your ambush so Negan's going to lead the majority of his forces on foot right through the forest and up the hill to your front gate." Dwight said as he traced his finger along the map outlining the path to the others.

"Our Fortifications are here, we make our stand here, he wants to come to us then I say we let him. We'll be waiting for him." Maggie's voice full of determination as she spoke

"Were gonna need to draw them in keep their attention focused until they're in range of our weapons." Rick said

"We'll use the ATV's we found at the junkyard, take a couple of teams in lure them out. Daryl said from near the window.

"We split our forces into 3 groups, two groups cover the left and right flanks while the main group attacks his forces when they exit the forest." Ezekiel added.

"Combine that with the snipers from above and we've got a good range of fire." Rosita added as she and Daryl studied the best path for the ATV's to take.

"It might not be a bad idea to camouflage some of our people and have them remain hidden until most of the saviours are past them. Then they can hit the Saviours flank" Jesus suggested.

"What's Negan going to do with the few vehicles he has left?" Carol asked

"He's gonna send a small portion of his forces, about 20 or so and send them along this road to the west and have them come right along the left side of the wall.

"We'll need to cut those car's off before they reach us, or else we're gonna have a big problem". Carol said to the others.

"Carl and I will take care of that." Enid said confidently.

"Just the two of you?" Rick asked his eyebrow raised.

"We'll need everyone here when the saviours arrive. Enid and I can handle it the rest of you just focus on ending this." Carl said firmly

"How do you plan on doing that?" Michonne asked.

"Some gasoline and flares should do it we'll catch them by surprise then light up the road" Carl answered seriousness and determination in his voice.

"That's not a bad idea, could work" Daryl said impressed by the Teens idea.

"Alright then everyone get some rest, tomorrows gonna be a big day" Rick told the group.

"I'm heading back to the saviours I'll tell Negan that your planning on ambushing them in the forest, and one more thing, be careful of Lucille, he covered her in walker blood and guts. If that thing breaks skin you're as good as dead". Dwight told the group.

"How do you know that?' Rick asked him.

"He tested it out on a couple of his wives." He answered with disgust in his voice.

As he turned to leave Tara spoke up. "Hey Dwight be careful and... uh... thanks for everything." Tara said giving him a tight smile. Dwight smiled in return before leaving.

Two shirts and a sheriff's hat lay scattered on the ground along with a pair on blue ankle socks. Their owners currently engaged in a very heated make out session.

"Oh God that feels so good." Enid moaned in pleasure as Carl planted kisses along her jawline and neck. Enid began to nip at his ear and ran her tongue over his neck.

Carls hand's traveled down and her began to stroke her bare flat stomach and began to lay kisses along the top on her breasts which were only slightly exposed. Enid shuddered with pleasure and slowly moved herself upwards so she could undo her bra strap.

"Are you sure?" Carl asked hesitantly as he prepared to remove her bra.

"Yes, I'm ready I love you." Enid answered in a whispered breath.

Slowly Carl began to remove her bra. It fell to the bed as Enid's small, milky white breasts were revealed. Carl began to stroke one of her nipples feeling it hardened at his touch and Enid gasped in pleasure. Carl felt the heat in his groin become stronger. As Enid began to play with his belt Carl slowly stop and leaned away.

"What's wrong?" Enid asked

"I uh… just don't think we should do this." Carl said.

"Am I not good enough? I know… I'm not as beautiful as other girl but…" Enid stuttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No god no! Enid you the most beautiful girl I know and I love everything about you. I just don't think this is the right time." Carl said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We could die tomorrow this could be our last chance." Enid said

"Don't think like that, we'll make it, I'll protect you and" Carl said

"I'll protect you." Enid finished smiling at him.

"Exactly and when this is all over we can celebrate." Carl said with a slight smirk.

"That's one celebration I'm looking forward to", I love you Carl." Enid said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too now we should get some rest we'll need it tomorrow. Carl said.

Together they crawled into bed and let sleep take them knowing that they would need every ounce of rest they could get for tomorrow.

In one of the trailers Daryl and Rosita collapsed in the bed catching their breath both sweaty from the sex they had just had.

"That was really good." Rosita said turning to smile at Daryl.

"It was nice." Daryl said began to close his eyes and falling asleep.

Rosita furrowed her brow slightly, this wasn't the first time they had slept together and every time Daryl would fall asleep after preventing them from having any discussion about what it meant. Sighing she rolled over and fell asleep, she could focus on this after the battle that is if they survived.

The next morning the sunrise looked as though it was a water color painting. Mostly light pink with patches of blue and in the distant faint undertones of yellow could be seen as the sun began to shine over the Hilltop. Birds chirped in the background and there was a nice breeze that blew through the grass. To Rick Grimes it created a sense of calmness, something he knew wasn't going to last. Once the Saviours arrived any sense of calmness would be destroyed by gunfire, death and explosions.

"I thought I might find you out here, everything all right?" Michonne asked as she took a seat on the grass outside of the gate.

"I was just thinking about them?" Rick said continue to stare at the sunrise.

"Who?" Michonne asked.

"All of them, Glenn, Abraham, Sasha, Morgan… we lost them all because of this stupid war. "Rick responded. Turning towards Michonne he gave her a solemn look before adding "I miss them."

"We all do, we're going to make sure their deaths were not in vain." "Let's get something to eat we're going to need it." Michonne said standing up and linking hands with Rick as they traveled back into the colony.

"You sure you've got everything Carl?" Rick asked his son as they stood next to the car that Carl and Enid would use to travel to their destination.

"Let's see four cans of gasoline, half a dozen flares, first aid kit, ammo, rations, plenty of water… yeah dad we got everything and we can handle this." Carl said as he gave his dad a smile and brushed some of his long hair out of his face.

"I know just be careful." Rick said bringing his son into an embrace. As father and son embraced they tried to push away the thought that this could be the last time they saw each other.

"I love you Carl." Rick said as he let go of his son.

"I love you too dad." Carl said.

Looking to his left he could see Enid and Maggie sharing an embrace. Once they let go they traveled over to where Carl, Rick and Michonne stood.

"Be safe both of you" Maggie said looking at the two teenagers who were more like younger siblings to her.

"We will and we'll see all you soon." Enid said over her shoulder as she and Carl made one last check on their supplies.

"Shit I think I left the keys back at the house." Carl said in embarrassment.

"No you didn't I have them." Enid said smirking as she held up the keys in her right hand.

Before Carl could say anything she added, "And I'm driving, I've seen your driving skills and I'd like to make it to the ambush point in one piece. Enid said slightly teasingly but the look on her face told Carl that it wasn't up for debate. Knowing better then to argue Carl simply rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat. The engine and the car drove off, the movement of the wheels caused sand to fly into the air.

"If we're going to keep things on schedule we'd better get ready to head out." Michonne said to Rick and Maggie as they watched the car speed off.

They strode over to where the four atv's were parked. Daryl, Rosita, Colton, Jesus, Kent and Aaron were huddled around the vehicles making one last check.

"Daryl I don't see what your issue is there's nothing wrong with it." Rosita said with a smirk.

"What's the issue?" Rick asked.

"Daryl isn't a big fan of the atv, even though it was his idea to use them." Arron said chuckling as he climbed onto the atv he would be sharing with Jesus.

"It's just like riding a motorcycle" Rosita said rolling her eyes as she secured her MP5.

"It aint even close to a dam Bike." Daryl argued as he grudgingly climbed aboard his atv, Rosita climbing on behind him.

"Alright we can debate the difference later. Right now we have to get moving." Rick said as he climbed on behind Michonne.

"Good luck my friends, best of luck to you." Ezekiel said giving the group a smile as he came to stand beside Maggie.

"We'll see you when we get back and if all goes to plan we'll be bringing back some guest." Rick said with a smirk as he turned to face the other two leaders of the militia.

"We'll be ready for our guest when they arrive." Maggie responded.

"Alright let's move out." Jesus announced and the four atv's sped off into the woods.

"And off they rode, boldly into the face of a deadly serpent, may their mission be a success." Ezekiel said as he watch the vehicles get farther and farther away until they disappeared into the vast green woodland.

"They will, let's make sure the defences are ready, something tells me are guests are going to cause quite the ruckus." Maggie said a small smile forming on her lips as she and Ezekiel hike to the bottom of the hill where Carol, Tara and Jerry were organizing the defences.

Deep in the woods a large group of armed men and women trudged on, only stooping when a branch or bush required them to stop and remove it. At the lead was a tale man with his dark black hair slicked back and shined as though cooking grease had been used to hold it in place. His hair was as dark and shiny as the jet black leather jacket he was wearing. In his left hand he carried and wooden baseball bat covered in barbed wire and massive amounts of blood and guts.

"Come on pick up the pace, Lucille here has a date with a couple of skulls and she is angry," Negan exclaimed turning around, a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame was spread across his face. One thing that excited the man was the thought of bashing in the skull of anyone who he considered an enemy.

"Hey boss any chance we can take a break? I'm starving and these bugs are biting more than the walkers." A Saviour named Norris asked as he swatted his hands in the air trying to rid himself on the black flies who kept buzzing around him trying to land and bite.

The smirk on Negan's changed to a look of distaste and anger and he turned to stare down Norris.

"I don't think I heard you right were you just complaining to me that you're hungry, because I mean we are all hungry". "Are you hungry?" He asked pointing at a saviour who nodded, "how about you?" he asked a red haired saviour who was carrying a M16. She too nodded but didn't say a word.

"See Norris we're all hungry, hell I'm even hungry but do you see anyone else bitching about it and asking to stop?" Negan asked and he continue to give Norris an evil glare that would frightened even a lion.

"Uh no?" Norris answered in a quiet voice.

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU?" Negan screamed at Norris who cowered against a tree.

"Uh because I'm hungry?" Norris answered his voice shaking with fear.

"Well you can eat after everyone last one of those Rick Grimes loving bastards lies dead on the ground" Negan stated. Walking over to Norris so he was pressed right against him and continued in a low voice… "And if you don't like that well than I'll have Gavin cap you in the knee and we'll leave you for the walkers you got it?"

Norris could only node in response as he shook with fear.

"Good now all of you come on my girl hear needs to bash some skulls in." Negan cried as a sadistic grin spread over his face.

Negan turned and began to whistle as he continued to march through the forest with a slight skip in his stepped. Using his free hand he knocked away braches. He's followers trudged on behind him.

Back at hilltop the militia worked hard to make sure all their defences where in check. That there was plenty of ammo available. The young children including Judith and Gracie were evacuate to a cellar underneath Barrington House. Inside the wall barriers were set up for cover and sheet metal had been added to the top on the wall on both sides of the main entrance in order to provide cover for the snipers who would be positioned on top of the towers.

Outside the gate the landscape had changed drastically what had once been large hill covered in green grass and many different kinds of flowers was now some sort of battle ground. Along the front of the hill various small structures of wood reinforced by sheet metal lined the ground. Trenches had been dug along the left and rights sides of the hill on a diagonal angle. Sandbags lined the area in front of the trenches in an attempt to stop any bullets from hitting those occupying the trench. Daryl and Eduardo, who before the outbreak had been a welder had constructed some brutal but effective bear traps. Those traps now lined the perimeter of the forest at the bottom of the hill. It had taken many hours of hard labour but the militia had fortified the hilltop as best they could. Now only time would tell if it would hold against the pending onslaught.

Just outside the gate on the top of the hill Maggie and Tara stood discussing all the last minutes details of the plan.

"Are you sure eight snipers is going to be enough? What if they try to attack from the rear" Tara asked as she checked her Norinco 56-1.

"Carl and Enid will make sure that doesn't happen we just need to keep them from breaking through our defences and entering the Colony." Maggie said as she placed a reassuring hand Tara's shoulder. They shared a knowing look before Maggie spoke.

"I miss him, I wish he was hear but we honour his memory by keeping the fight going, we honour him and all the other by surviving and living life to the fullest extent. We fight to honour their memory." Maggie said as she embraced her friend in a tight embrace.

"He'd be proud of you, I know he would." Tara said confidently. "I'm going to get back to the left flank, help Cyndie and Oscar get everyone into position.

"Stay Safe" Maggie said.

"Same goes for you and my godchild." Tara said fist bumping Maggie before walking away.

Maggie made her way other to the right flank.

"Bertie" she called to one of the most loyal and compassionate resident of the Hilltop. "Are we all set over here?" she asked.

"We've just finished getting everyone into position, there's plenty of water and ammo over here so we're set. When those dam saviour get here there going to be in for one hell of a fight." Bertie said with a confident tone in her voice.

"Good job and keep an eye on Eugene will you… Just because he says he's back on our side doesn't mean we can fully trust him." Maggie said and Bertie knew by her tone that she was serious.

"I'll keep my eye on him." Bertie said and with that she turned and headed into her trench beside Wesley.

As Maggie made her way back to the gate she spotted a figure covered in green paint and bushes making his way up to her.

"Nice look Eduardo" Maggie said as he removed his mask and slung his G3 rifle over his shoulder.

"Not my first choice boss lady but I'm just reporting in, we're all set in the woods. Scott, Beatrice, Siddiq and the others are all in position." He said.

"Good luck all of you and stay safe." Maggie said and Eduardo gave her a nod before taking off back into the woods.

"It appears all we have left to do is wait". Ezekiel said as he came to stand beside her. Maggie could only nod knowing that waiting could sometimes be a bitch.

"Dwight are you sure Rick told you he was leading his forced into the forest?" Negan asked impatiently as he came to a stop. After several hours there was no sign of Rick or his group and Negan was getting angry.

"Yes boss." Dwight answered nodding his head.

"Then where in the hell are they?" Negan asked making no attempt to hide the anger in his voice.

"Right Here." A voice said and with that Rick emerged from behind a tree, his signature Colt Python in hand.

"Hey look everybody its Rick the Prick with the little shitty ass microscopic Dick" Negan exclaimed. "Say Rick where is your sword welding bitch or the one eyed future serial killer that's your son? Did they along with everyone else finally figure how stupid you are and finally leave you?" Negan asked taunting the former sheriff.

"I told you before I'm going to kill you and I will." Rick said in a serious voice as his eyes locked with Negan's in a hard stare down.

"How are you gonna do that your all alone?"

"That's we're your wrong. I'm not alone" Rick answered and as soon as he said it a dozen canisters flew into the area from different directions. The canisters exploded releasing white smoke all over the area.

As Negan tried to get out of the smoke he could here shots being fired and the distinctive sound of atvs driving away. When the smoke cleared all that was left was tire tracks and a few shell casings.

"Sorry Boss I guess they must have changed their plan." Dwight said apologetically as he stood beside Negan.

"You know what Dwight you're probably right… but still I should have done this a long time ago." Negan said and turned towards Dwight.

Dwight saw the look in Negan's eyes and knew what was coming but before he could do anything Negan swung Lucille into his stomach. The barbed wire tearing into his flesh. As Dwight collapsed in pain he let out a cry in agony. Negan swung the bat down onto Dwight's scull. As he continued to bring the bat down on the man's skull a red mist filled the air and tiny droplets of blood flew onto Negan almost like red rain drops. When Dwight's skull was reduced to a bloody pulp and his brains covered the ground around him, something that would undoubtedly draw both wild animals and walkers to his corpse Negan finally let up.

"Traitorous piece of shit." He yelled at the mangled corpse.

Turning to look at the rest of his militia who were staring in shock and horror. He Yelled, "What are you standing around for get moving go after them." At the instant the Saviours took off after their prey.

Carl shook the gasoline can towards the ground one last time to ensure that all the contents made it onto the road. He and Enid had found a tight spot along the road and decided it would be the best spot to lay their ambush. While Carl covered 2 metres of road along the left side, Enid did the same on the right.

The air has filled with the horrible yet somewhat addictive smell of gasoline as the road was drenched in the foul smelling and highly explosive substance. All they had to do was wait until the car were in the area and use the flares to "light the place up like the fourth of July" as Enid had put it when they arrived.

They were both dressed for battle. Carl wore a gray thermal that was covered by chest armour and on top of that he wore a brown jacket similar to what a foreman of a construction crew would were. He had gray Khaki's on along with knee pads and his boots were tightly laced around his ankles. His signature Sheriffs hat rested on his head.

Looking over at his Girlfriend he couldn't help but smile as she double checked her side of the road making sure there weren't any gaps in the trail of gasoline. As cheesy as it sounded Carl thought you looked beautiful in whatever she wore but there was something about what you was wearing today that turned him on slightly. Her silk smooth brown hair was up in a ponytail and Carl wanted nothing more than more then to tug on it slightly and hear her moan in pleasure. She wore a long sleeved red shirt with a camo vest without the sleeves on top of it. Chest armour protected her chest and her breast which Carl had gotten to see, touch and kiss for the first time last night. He was looking forward to exploring them more when they celebrated after the battle. She wore camo pants with knee pads and her signature black combat boots.

"See something you like Grimes?" Enid asked with a smirk tugging at her lips as she noticed her boyfriend starring at her.

"I think I'd like you better naked"

"Easy there sport get your head out of the gutter.

Meeting in the middle of the road Carl pulled Enid into and crashed his lips against his. He nibbled at her lower lip she allowed him entrance and the kiss deepened. Carl moaned with pleasure as her hands moved through his hair and massaged his scalp.

Pulling away from the kiss they stared at each with lust in their eyes, blushing as they caught their breath.

"I don't know if I can wait until after this is over." Enid said sheepishly as a slight blush remained on her pale cheeks.

"Now who's got their head in the Gutter?" Carl teased as he took her hands with his own and they continued to stare at each other enjoying the peace which they knew could disappear at any moment.

Their attention was drawn away from each other as they heard an explosion in the background and just like that the peace disappeared.

Bullets flew through the forest as Negan's soldiers desperately tried to shoot down the figures ridding around on atv's. Aaron, Kent, Daryl and Michonne were excellent driver and their constant maneuvers prevented any of the shots from making contact. At the same time Rick, Colton, Jesus and Rosita would sporadically turned around and fired at the enemy behind them. Together a few well-placed shots had taken down four saviours so far making a dent in the Saviour's numbers, a small dent mind you but a dent was still a dent.

"You hangin on back there?" Daryl asked Rosita as he severed through a tight group of trees.

"Yeah I'm fine but you're fancy driving is making it difficult to hit anything" She replied with frustration as she fire her MP5 trying to hit the saviours on their tale.

"Just tryin to keep ya from getting shot, wouldn't want that."

"Right cause then you'd have no one covering your ass."

Daryl was about to respond when he saw a saviour step out in front of them and point his AK47 at them. With Rosita firing at the enemies behind them he pulled his Colt gold cup from his holster and fired to .45 acp rounds into the Saviours chest. He then quickly swerved to the right to avoid crashing into a stump.

"Rick I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Michonne called over the noise of the engine. At that second the sound of automatic gunfire was heard followed by cries as pain as bullets ripped into Colton and Kent. Both men tumbled off the atv and onto the forest floor with a thud as they blead out from multiple wounds. The atv crashed in a tree and was struck by bullets causing it burst into flames and explode.

"Pull back." Rick called the other as he fired two .357 round rounds into the chest of an enemy. The atv's took off in different directions in an attempt to confuse their pursuers.

"Carol told me that's she plans on making her famous chicken pot pie after we win." Jerry said trying to make conversation in attempt to cut through the tension that was in the air. When no one said anything he went back to eating his apple. An explosion in the distance cut the tension as everyone raised their weapons pointing towards the edge of the forest.

"Hold fire"… We wait for Ricks signal" Maggie said raising her hand and slowly everyone lowered their weapons.

Perched on the left said of the gate Carol looked through the scope of her DDM4 scanning the area for any sign of the enemy. Beside her Nabila, Henry and Tobin did the same. Kal, Barbara, Father Gabriel and Crystal did the same form the right side of the gait. All off them waiting for the Saviours, fingers on the trigger ready to fire at the first sign of trouble.

From opposite sides of the road Carl and Enid could see five cars approaching their position. Carl was hidden behind a series of wooden crates while Enid had flipped a picnic table and wooden skid on her side and was crouched down behind them. Once the cars had driven into the tight spot on the road, Carl silently counted to three with his fingers before he and Enid stood up and tossed about half a dozen flares onto the lines of gasoline that covered the road.

To the driver of the first car the realization of what was happening came too late as the road burst into flames. The cars unable to move were engulfed in flames and within seconds had blown up sending shrapnel in every direction. Enid and Carl ducked for cover trying to shield themselves from the shrapnel and intense heat wave that emerged when the cars began to explode. After a couple minutes the explosions stopped and all that remained was burning tires and other car parts that littered the road in tiny little fires.

Just as the duo raised stood up to inspect the damage and wreckage they were forced to duck back down again as bullets flew through the air towards them. Carl peeked over the crate and saw a small group of saviours firing assault rifles at them. Evidently a few had manage to somehow survive the deathly trap and were now on the hunt for those responsible for the death of their colleagues.

Carl withdrew his Beretta 92FS and nodded to Enid who had also withdrawn her sidearm, a Smith and Wesson 686 revolver. When the firing stop and the Saviours started to reload both Carl and Enid opened fire. Carl immediately fired two rounds into the upper torso of one Saviour he then moved his body slightly to the left and fired three more rounds into another saviour. The first struck the man in the arm, the second and third landed in the man's abdomen. Enid fired two shots into the stomach of a female saviour before firing two more at the saviour standing next to her. Enid empty another two rounds into the chest of a third saviour. At the same time Carl fired another two rounds that struck a saviour in the neck and shoulder.

"I think we did it" Carl said as he slowly stood up and surveyed the area around him

As a smile appeared on her face and she turned to face her boyfriend. As she faced Carl she saw something that turned her smile into a look of horror and panicked. Simon, Negan's second in command had slipped down into an embankment and had now climbed back onto the road and was sneaking up behind Carl.

"LOOK OUT." Enid screamed but it was too late.

As Carl turned around he came face to face with the butt of a pistol for a split second before the butt smashed into the side of his head sending shearing pain through his body and left a gash on his face. Before he could even move or recognize who had hit him a solid first smashed into his gut knocking the wind out of him. He then felt himself being thrown to the ground and landed with a painful thud. He rolled over and into unconsciousness from the pain.

As she watched her boyfriend rollover on the ground bleeding from the gash on his head, the fear and concern within her was replaced with the feeling of anger and protectiveness. Before Simon could do anything else Enid raised her revolver a fired a shot striking the man in the shoulder. As Simon cried in pain and clutched his shoulder Enid went to fire again but when she squeezed the trigger all she got was a clicking sound. Placing her empty gun in her holster she drew her mother's knife and rushed at Simon. As she attempted to stab him she underestimated Simon's ability to recover and he managed to block Enid's arm and then struck her in the face leaving a red mark on her porcelain like skin.

Simon forced Enid onto the ground and pinned her legs with his own. Holding her arms above her head with his right hand. He placed his left hand around her neck and started began to choke her.

"I'm going to have some fun with you." Simon said giving her a look that made her shake with fear. She tried to move but Simon's body weight was too heavy. She couldn't move her legs and even when he removed his hand from her wrists to start loosening his belt she was too busy fighting for air to use her hands. "And after I'm done with you I'm going to kill you and the one eyed freaked you seem to care for." As Enid continued to struggle her thoughts drifted to memories of a variety of events since the dead came back to life.

 _Her parents being torn apart before her eyes as she watched helplessly from the car. Arriving in Alexandria for the first time. Running in the woods with Carl and hiding in the hollow tree. Hiding out with Carl during the wolves attack._

 _Releasing green balloons with Glenn, Rescuing Maggie, sitting by Carls beside has he recovered from his injurie? The first night she spent at Glenn and Maggie's house. Her first kiss with Carl. Seeing Maggie's ultrasound with her, fighting beside Maggie and Jesus during the start of the war, babysitting Judith and Gracie with Carl. The Family dinners. The supply run with Michonne. The discussion she and Carl had about their future, the intimacy she and Carl shared last night._

 _No this can't be the end, I've survived too much to have it end like this I have to protect Carl, and I have to protect myself._

With that thought echoing in her mind she used every last bit of strength she could find and balled her right hand into a fist and smashed it into Simons jaw. Pain seared through her hand and she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying but the punch had worked. Simon released his grip on her neck recoiling in pain. She grabbed her knife with her left hand and plunged it into his neck. As she pulled it out blood splashed onto her shirt as Simon fell to the ground dying from the wound in his neck.

As Enid kneeled on the ground trying gasping for air she heard the sound of footsteps and a gun clicking looking up she saw Arat one of the more well-known Saviours pointing a USP at her. A shot rang out and it took Enid a few seconds to realize that the shot hadn't come from Arat's gun. Arat stood there a blank look on her face as a bullet hole appeared in the middle of her forehead and blood trickled down from it. As Arat fell to the ground Enid looked over her shoulder and saw Carl sitting up holding his gun which was smoking at the end having recently been fired.

Carl stumbled over to Enid and fell beside her. "You okay?" He asked as he check her hand and face for injuries. Beside from a fat lip and bruise on her cheek she appeared to be fine.

"I'm okay. How's your head?"

"It hurts a bit but I've had worse."

"Thanks for… uh protecting me."

"Thanks for protecting me. You saved me"

"Yeah well uh… you saved me first along time ago."

Using each other for support they stood up and embraced each other holding each other as if they never wanted to let go.

"We should get back, they'll need our help back at Hilltop." Carl said grabbing the keys from Enid. She didn't argue her hand was too sore for her to drive. Slowly they made their way back towards their vehicle, neither of them looking back at the burning car parts and bodies that lay on the road.

As bullets continued to fly past them, some missing them by barely an inch and others splitting the wood on trees as the missed their mark completely, Rick's group continued to lead the saviours on a chase through the forest until they reach the bottom of the hill where the colony was located.

After firing his revolver as the pursuers, Rick turned to face forward holding onto Michonne tightly as she swerved the vehicle avoiding both plant life and enemy fire.

Seeing that their within half a mile of their destination Rick called to the other's "Light it up." Michonne, Aaron and Daryl withdrew bright orange flare guns that had been placed in a holster right below the wheel. At Ricks signal all three fired their guns into the air as the three flares flew high above the tree like fireworks lighting up the sky in bright orange. Rosita, Jesus and Rick turned around to fire a few more shots at the enemy once last time before the atv's sped off.

"There's the signal. Everybody Stand By" Maggie call from the top of the hill where she stood with Ezekiel and their group of fighters.

"My Friends the Saviours approach, today we fight not for just the sake of victory, we fight for each other, we fought for peace, we fight for Alexandria, we fight for the Kingdom, we fight for the Hilltop, we fight so that the one day a new generation of humanity may be able to live without the need for constant violence or fear of other humans. We fight for the Future and we will win." Ezekiel cried raising his sword above his head.

At the moment the atv's came speeding out of the forest and began racing up the hill. Maggie notice that there were only three instead of for but she couldn't tell which pair hadn't made it. As they got closer Maggie breathed a sigh of relief when she realized Rick, Michonne, Daryl, Jesus, Aaron and Rosita had all made it back alive. She felt a slight pain realizing that Kent and Colton hadn't made it. While she hadn't been close to either man she knew that they were loyal and had been until the end. They would be mourned later… right now they had a battle to win.

"Here they come" came a cry from above and Maggie's eyed turned back to the edge of the forest. Armed men and women began to charge out of the forest toward their target ready to kill anyone who would fight against them and stand in their way.

"Snipers open fire." Maggie ordered and with that Carol and the rest of the militia members positioned upon the top of the wall began to open fire. Some shot's missed and others hit spot on taking down members of the saviours as they emerged from the trees. The saviours began to dive for cover using a tiny embankment at the bottom of the hill.

"We must press our attack… onward" Ezekiel cried as he raised his sword and lead the main group down the hill. Maggie, Dianne, Jerry, Bruce and the rest of the group followed after him. Behind them a female kingdom soldier named Amelia and two male kingdom soldiers followed on horseback. The groups covering the left and right flanks moved into the first trench on their respective side and began to fire at the enemy.

Negan smiled as he watched his soldiers charged out of the forest shouting and cheering as they did so. The hilltop may have a strong defense, but even the strongest defense has its weak points and Negan knew that Rick would concentrate all his forced on defending the front gate. Therefore all he had to do was keep his opponents attention away from the west side of the wall until Simon could arrive with their vehicles, once their they would break through the wall and kill the defenceless children and elderly residents that would surely be hiding inside. Negan didn't like to kill children but if that's what it would take to cripple his opponents will to fight then so be it.

Negan was pulled from his thoughts when we heard cries of pain. Moving into the clearing he reeled back in shock from what he saw. At least a dozen of his men lay on the ground crying pain, their feet and legs having been caught it what appeared to be crudely made bear traps. As more of his men attempted to free their comrades they were hit by enemy fire and fell to the ground bleeding from their wounds.

"SHIT" Negan cried as he dived onto the ground taking cover in a tiny embankment, dirt and grass flew into the air as bullets collided with the ground. Negan peeked over the edge just in time to see the pregnant widow and the weird dude who called himself a king leading a charge down the base of the hill. Soldiers on foot and on horseback. The atvs carrying the Rick the prick and his friends followed behind them. Snipers on the roof and troops on both the left and right side formed a tight firing cone.

"Boss they got us boxed in." Norris cried as he blindly fired a M1 Carbine at the enemy.

"Stand your ground, we don't retreat we push forward dammit." Negan said then rose to a knelling position a fired small bursts of fire from his custom made Mac-10. Slowly his made began to do the same thing, causing the attackers to dive for cover using various structures. The atvs swerved in different directions. The battle soon turned into a continuous pattern of fire and take cover. "Jared take some our forces and use the forest for cover, advance up the left flank we need to lighten up the resistance for Simon." He ordered to one of his top soldiers.

"On it boss." Jared rounded up about twenty soldiers and then moved back into the forest. As they moved through the forest they suddenly found themselves under fire. They took cover and began returning fire but the problem was they didn't know where to fire they couldn't see any shooters all they saw were bushes…bushes with guns. The enemy had disguised themselves and had now outflanked Negan's forces.

The semi-automatic "pop" that came from Siddiqs SKS, the thunderous sound from Beatrice's Mossberg 590, the small bursts of automatic fire from Scott's M4A1 and Eduardo's G3 along with the fire from their fellow ambushers AK-47's and M4's lit up the forest as they fired at the saviours, many of who began to fall from the hailstorm of bullets.

"Fire at the bushes." Jared called as he fired his Norinco 56 at the bushes. At least two of the bushes cried in pain as the fell to the ground in a heap before the rest of the bushes retreated deeper into the forest. Of the twenty saviours with Jared only nine remained standing. Catching their breath they took off for the left flank being extra vigilant in case any more bushes ambushed them.

Back on the hill Maggie and Ezekiel led their forces in a push towards the embankment. The soldiers on horseback and the atv's had become mobile firing platforms and their constant movement diverted that saviours attention allowing the group to push forwards. Maggie briefly rose from behind her cover and fired her revolver at a soldier who was right next to Negan.

Norris screamed in pain as two bullets struck him in the neck and chest. "Fuck" Negan yelled watching the man fall before him. He peered through the scoped on his gun and zeroed in on the pregnant widow who had been a thorn in his side since the beginning. Just as he was about to fire he was forced to take cover as bullets strafed the area in front of him, grass and dirt flying in all directions. Daryl and Rosita rode by on their atv and as they sped past both took the time to flip Negan off further aggravating him.

"Push forward." He cried standing up and firing in all directions. His men followed his lead and together they let loose a firestorm off bullets causing their enemy to shield themselves with whatever cover possible. Sadly not all of them found cover in time and a few of the militia members were gunned down. Under Negan's orders they began to break off into three groups attacking the hilltop forces from the left, right and centre. To Negan it appeared the battle was turning in his favour.

Carol continued to pick off targets with her DDM4 from her position on the wall. When the end had begun nearly five years ago she had been a tiny feeble human who would scream and jumped at the sound of a cabinet door being shut do hard. Several events over the past four years had change her, had shaped her into the battle harden warrior. Her abusive husband's death, the tragic loss of her daughter Sophia and the loss of many friends had taught her that in order to saviour you had to be brave and you couldn't let your emotions cloud your judgement. You had to do whatever was necessary to protect those you love even if that meant killing other people.

A cry came from her left side caused her to turn and she watched as Tobin fell off the wall towards the ground. He hit the ground with a sickening thud and she felt a twinge of sadness for the man she had briefly been romantically involved with. Still there would be time to mourn the dead later. Ordering Henry and Nabila to keep fighting she peered through the scope on her rifle and fired at a saviour who was preparing to fire a RPG at Tara's team who were currently engaged in a heavy firefight with a small group of saviours.

The man's head jerked back and he fell dead, the rocket however fired and flew into the ground near one of the horses causing the animal to buck its rider off. Jerry and Ezekiel rushed forward and Jerry dragged then injured soldier to cover while Ezekiel climbed aboard the horse firing his pistol as he did so. "Onward my friends we must not lose our momentum". He cried and then began to lead another charged down the hill.

Jared's forces had made it out of the woods and had engaged Tara's group in a firefight. One of the saviours tossed a grenade at the militia.

"Move back" Tara cried as she and some of her group scrambled back towards another trench. Two members of their unit however hadn't been quick enough and were blown apart as the grenade exploded. As Oscar turned around to return fire he was gunned down as bullets tore up his chest. Rachel, who was beside him screamed and turned to see the Jared and his fellow saviours climbing into the first trench. She raised her Glock 30 to return fire but before she could even fire a shot a bullet struck her between the eyes and she fell dead onto the ground.

Cyndie let out a heart breaking cry filled with both anger and anguish. Trying to see through the tears that clouded her vision she wildly fire her M16, spraying bullets everyone. One saviour was struck in the leg and fell to the ground while Jared and the rest ducked down in the first trench.

"This is hopeless…we can't beat them." Cyndie said defeat present in her voice.

"Yes we can just keep fighting." Tara said trying to keep the saviours pinned down and encourage her friend at the same time.

"We're the only one's left on this side, it's no use."

"Cyndi look at me. Do you want Rachel to die in vain?" When Cyndie shook her head no she continued. "Then fight for her… fight to honour her memory, we will win this for her and everyone else we've lost, don't let her death be pointless." Tara said

"Okay…I'm uh okay…let's do this." Cyndie said the fighting spirit returned to her voice.

Bullets racked the ground near them causing them to take cover and Jared and his group fired at the girl and then attempted to move forward when suddenly then became under fire and once again took cover in the trench. Jared looked to his right and what he saw pissed him off greatly.

Two walking bushes were running up the road firing their assault rifles at the saviours. Seeing the distraction Tara and Cyndie fired at the saviours before moving back to the third trench.

Scott and Eduardo joined them and together then exchanged fire with Jared's group.

Along the right side of the hill Aaron piloted the atv with skill allowing Jesus to deliver precise shots with his HKP9 Pistol. As they moved toward a group of saviours lead by Regina a couple bullets struck the vehicle causing Aaron to lose control.

"Jump." He yelled and both Jesus and he dove off the vehicle which crashed into a group of oak tree. They found themselves under fire and spread out on the ground trying to avoid being hit.

"We have to help them!" Bertie said as she fired her Ruger Mini 14 at the advancing saviours.

"I believe that the most effective strategy would be for me to go out there in the open and draw their fire while you grab the injured." Eugene said from beside her.

"That's a stupid plan. You and I will provide cover fire while the others get Aaron and Jesus to safety.

Together Bertie and Eugene provided cover fire allowing Wesley and a soldier from the Kingdom to grab Aaron and Jesus and bring them back safely to the trench. Together they all turned their weapons onto Regina and her group and exchanged fire, forcing the Saviours back several metres.

"Shit!" Daryl cried in pain as a bullet struck him in his left shoulder. He lost control of the atv for a split second. Struggling he managed to regain control of the column despite of the pain that seared through his body.

"Is there an exit wound?" Rosita asked as she fired her MP5 at the saviour who shot Daryl.

"Yeah dam bullet went right through"

"Good." Daryl heard the sound of fabric tearing and felt something that felt like plaid being wrapped around his shoulder.

"What are you doin? You're supposed to focus on the battle not on me."

"Will you shut up. I care about you and I'm not letting you bleed out. She finished tying the makeshift tourniquet around his shoulder. "There that should keep the bleeding under control. Now drive this thing as steady as possible I only have a few rounds left and I want to make them count."

Daryl smirked and powered through the pain, keeping the vehicle steady as he drove. Rosita in the meantime fired her weapon, picking off a few of the saviours with precision shots.

As Michonne and Rick rode on their atv down the hill and around the left side they struggled to hear what the other was saying over the sounds of the engine and all the gunfire.

"I think we're winning." Michonne said as she swerved to avoid a saviour who Rick then shot.

"What"

"I said I think we're winning, his forces are basically pinned at the bottom of the hill. If we can keep them pinned we should be able to take them out."

"Once the saviours are diminished we move in and capture Negan."

"So your plans is still to take him alive then?"

"It is. By taking Negan alive we set an example that even the worst people deserve a second chance at humanity, we have to give even the worst people a chance to surrender first. We only kill as a last resort. If humanity has any hope for a better world then this we have to show mercy even to those who don't deserve it."

"Are you really doing this to set an example? Because to me it sounds like you're trying to honor Morgan's dying words."

"I'm tryin to do both."

Well I hope it works because Negan doesn't seem like the type that will surrender quietly.

"We have to try. Let's join up with Maggie and Ezekiel I think it's time we make our final push."

Michonne preformed a U-turn and drove towards the centre of the hill where Maggie and the main group of defenders were fighting off another attempt by the Saviours to charge up the hill.

"How's it going" Rick called to Maggie over the gunfire. Maggie ducked behind cover to reload her revolver and turned her head in Rick's direction.

"We're keeping them pinned down, got some causalities though. Ya'll seen Carl or Enid yet?" she asked as she turned around and fired at the enemy.

"Negative haven't seen them yet, I'm starting to get a bit worried"

"I'm sure their fine, those two are a lot stronger when their together. I'm sure they're on their way back now." Michonne said as she fired her Glock 17 at a saviour who was trying to get a bead on her and Rick. The man flailed as he was struck by bullets and then fell to the ground.

"I think it's time we make our final push, let's get everyone together." Rick yelled, his voice was beginning to grow hoarse from all the yelling he had been doing since the battle started.

Back at the bottom of the hill Negan was becoming more and more pissed off. He had been confident that between the sheer numbers of forces he possessed and the sneak attack performed by Simon would be enough to crush Rick and his supporters once and for all. However for every bit of ground his soldiers gained it would cost at least half a dozen their lives in doing so. Furthermore Simon had yet to show up and Negan grew increasable impatient with his Second in command.

"Where the hell is Simon? We're knee deep in swamped shit right now" He yelled out as he fired at Rick and his sword welding girlfriend. At that moment a car came speeding down the road along the left side of the hill swerving all other the place and the driver preformed a sharp turn and skidded across the dirt path and onto the edge of the hill.

For a second Negan though Simon had finally arrived. However two things quickly made him realize that the car was not and the people within it were not on his side. First the car was not one of the car's that had been in Simon's convoy. The second thing was that the car had driven into a couple of saviours, sending them flying. It was clear whoever was in that car was not on his side. Just then a few well-placed shots destroyed the front left tire and the car skidded across the ground and flipped over right in-between the first and second trenches.

Cries of horror came from the mouths of Rick, Michonne and Maggie. They recognized that car. It was the one Carl and Enid had taken with them earlier this morning.

The battle came to stop as both sides stared at the car that sat flipped over along the upper left portion of the hill. Seconds felt like minutes and then it happened… the back door was kicked open on the driver's side and Carl and Enid crawled out. Using each other for support they lowing rose to their feet and began to move towards cover. Rick. Michonne, Maggie and some of the others let out a breath of relief at the sight of the two teens who seemed relatively unscathed

Jared and what remained of his group emerged from the trench they had been in and raised their guns pointing them at the backs of defenceless teens. Tara and Cyndie emerged from around the right side of the vehicle, while Scott and Eduardo who were still wearing their bush disguises came around the left side. The four opened fire on the saviours and they began to fall under the steady fire.

As Jared turned to run back towards the trench he felt a searing pain and three bullets from Tara's Norinco 56-1 hit him in the abdomen and he fell to the ground as the life faded out of his body.

Negan cursed as he watched the last of his main on the left flank fall under enemy fire. He was almost certain that Simon was dead given that the one eyed kid and his depressed looking girlfriend had made it back alive. He surmised that Dwight must have told Rick's group about his secret plan and the two bratty teenagers had ambushed and most likely defeated Simon's group.

As he looked around the battlefield a sense of dread filled him for possibly the first time in years. All around the battlefield he saw his forces being defeated, and as much as he wanted to deny it the reality of the situation was that defeat was inevitable. Around him his soldiers were falling to ground dead or dying.

He watched as Jerry slammed the butt of his AK-47 into Gary's head. As sniper fire from up above the wall claimed the lives of DJ and Laura. Aaron and Jesus coordinated their fire taking down four saviours that attempted to move up towards the right side of the hill. Regina fell dead after Maggie shot her. Michonne slashed Alden with her sword as she attempted to shoot at her and Rick. Daryl fired his crossbow at a saviour name Huck. Behind him Rosita shot another soldier. King Ezekiel led a charge down the centre. The soldiers on horseback took out a group of Saviours attempting to set up a .50 caliber machine gun. Bruce and Dianna led the rest of soldiers on foot down the hill firing as they went. More saviour's fell to gunfire and Negan witness rick himself taking down two in hand to hand combat.

Looking around only himself, Gavin and maybe twenty others remained standing. They had lost but Negan wasn't going to die today. We hasn't going to give the Prick Sheriff the satisfaction of defeating him.

"Sir you need to leave! I'll keep most of the men here, we'll buy you as much time as we can. Thank you for everything sir." Gavin said in between firing his M16 at the advancing militia. Negan couldn't help but give a tight smile toward one of his lieutenants. Like Simon, Gavin had been loyal since the early days of the saviours and his loyalty would be missed by Negan but now was not the time to show emotion. He simply muttered a thankyou toward Gavin and firing one last time he retreated back into the woods with about five saviours following behind him.

"Give him cover." Gavin yelled to the remaining dozen or so saviours and together they stood up and fired their weapons at the advancing militia.

"Negan's getting away we need to go after him." Rick called towards Ezekiel and Maggie.

"I couldn't agree more, this war shall not be over until he surrenders or lays dead on the ground." Ezekiel responded as he helped Maggie onto the horse he was riding.

"Daryl" Rick called to his friend was riding on his atv nearby. "We're going after Negan, you're in charge here, finish this thing up."

"Got it!"

Rick and Michonne sped off after Negan, Maggie and Ezekiel followed on the horse.

 _He's not getting away today, I'm not letting him. This war… it end's today._ Rick thought to himself as he clung to Michonne's waist to prevent himself from falling off the atv. Together the atv and the horse carried the leaders on the militia into the forest as the pursued the man who had cost them so much pain, so much loss and so much suffering.

Negan darted further into the woods running as fast as he possibly could. Sweat poured down his face and his one stiff and sleek black hair was now ruffled and looked like a bush blowing widely in the win. He could hear the sound of an engine in the distance and knew that Rick was pursuing him. He only had five men with him and he had no idea how many people Rick was bringing with him.

Still he wouldn't surrender today even though he knew his Saviours were all but wiped out. No even if he was the last man standing, he wouldn't let himself be taken alive. He would not become a prisoner of war and he especially wouldn't become Rick's prisoner. He wouldn't allow himself to become a sceptical for Rick and his people to stare at and laugh at him. He wouldn't become some caged animal that was dependent on people that he despised to feed him and provide him with all the necessities of life, he was too proud for that. No… he would either die fighting or take his own life before he would even consider surrendering to Rick and his people.

"All of you stop…just stop." He said leaning against a tree as he caught his breath. The five men stood around him with uncertainty in their eyes.

"What do we do boss?" Keno asked, fiddling with his Ak-47 as he did so.

"We're gonna ambush them here. Wait until they're on foot and then hit them with everything we have left."

His men nodded and began to spread themselves throughout the forest. Negan check the magazine in his Sig P226 and made sure it was fully loaded. This was a special magazine it had been custom made by Eugene for the exact purpose of killing his rival.

" _You're sure these bullets will work?"_

" _I can guarantee you that they most certainly will. These bullets have been infused with walker blood per your order. A bullet like this pierces the skin of any person and the walker blood will be release into the person's body, by my calculations a person will be dead within hours."_

" _Excellent work Eugene! I can't thank you enough, you are a loyal soldier Eugene and I promise you once I clip Rick and everything is right in this Fucked up world again ill find you some lobster or some other delicacy to repay you for all your hard work._

" _Thank you sir."_

" _No Eugene thank you"_

Negan smirked and leaned against the trunk of a large oak tree. He might die today but if was, he was going to make sure that Rick died alongside him.

The horse gallop alongside the atv as they headed in the direction Negan and his men had went. Ezekiel kept the horse calm despite the roar of the motorized vehicle beside them. Maggie sat behind him as her thoughts drifted to all the things that had happened in the past year. She'd lost her husband, one of her best friend and others of her group. She had formed a very strong sisterly bond with Enid and had watched as the girl developed a strong relationship with Carl, one that reminded her of the relationship she had with Glenn. This war had to end. Carl, Enid, Judith and her unborn child all deserved to live a life without being in a war. Maggie was determined to do everything she possibly could to try and give those kids at least a small sense of normalcy. To do that she needed to make sure that Negan and the Saviors were no longer a threat.

The engine died down and the horse came to a slow stop. "I think we should continue on foot, some of this terrain is going to be impossible to travel unless we're on foot." Rick said stepping off the atv. The others nodded in response and Michonne helped Maggie down from the horse. Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel unholstered their side arms while Michonne withdrew her katana and slowing the four moved through the forest searching for the enemy.

A growl that was all too familiar caused them to turn their heads as two walkers stumbled towards them. Rick pulled out his knife and quickly plunged it into the head of one of the walkers. Michonne skillfully sliced of the head of the other one. Leaving the dead walkers on the ground the four continued to move through the forest. Just as they moved into a clear spot in the forest gunfire cased them to move split in different directions and take cover behind tree's, rocks and even a tree stump as the avoided the enemy fire.

Rick peaked out from behind the tree he was using for cover and saw a total of five Saviours firing their weapons from various location a few away from him. He saw Negan looked at him and the man smirked before he took off deeper into the forest.

Rick moved out of his cover and fired three shots from his python at the Saviours. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw one of the saviours fall but he wasn't focused on that. He was more focused on the man who had taken off into the forest. He took off after Negan avoided the bullet fire as he did.

"Rick… Wait!" Michonne called before she was forced to duck behind a tree to avoid enemy fire. She exchange a knowing look with the other… they would have to finish off this small group of Saviours before they could go after Rick.

Back at the hilltop the number of Saviours continued to dwindle. Daryl and Rosita had disembarked their atv and were now fighting on foot, side by side with the rest of the militia. Bertie had begun to push down the right flank with part of her group cutting off the saviours from escaping in that direction. Tara and what remained of the group on the left side continued to push down the left flank. Together the militia closed in on the saviours pushing towards the embankment at the bottom, some of them falling under fire while the rest pressed on.

"Keep it up, don't lose the momentum." Rosita called as she took down another saviour. Beside her Daryl despite his injured shoulder fired his crossbow at another saviour. Carol and the other snipers continued to fire at the embankment, raking the ground with bullets.

Gavin and the few remaining saviours stood and began to make their way into the forest. Daryl, Rosita and the others continued to push them back taking down enemy after enemy until only Gavin remained.

"Aright I surrender." Gavin said and her dropped his weapon and raised his hands in the air. Bertie, Aaron and Jesus closed in on his left side. Tara and Scott did the same on his left. Rosita, Bruce, Jerry and Dianne moved towards Gavin from the front. As everyone closed in on Gavin, Daryl saw something that sent cold chills through his body. Gavin was holding a Grenade in his left hand and Daryl guessed that the pin had been pulled. He had to act fast.

" **Get Down, All of Ya Get Down!"** Daryl yelled as he raised his crossbow and fired an arrow at Gavin's head.

Everyone either fall back or dropped to the ground just as Daryl had ordered them to do. Daryl's arrow pierced through Gavin's skull and the Saviour fell to the ground dead. The grenade fell out of his hand and hit the ground where it laid there for a split second before it exploded sending shrapnel flying.

Daryl fell to the ground from the sheer force of his explosion, he covered his face shielding it from any flying debris. With his ears ringing he slowly rose back onto his feet. He looked around frantically trying to see if any of his comrades had been killed or seriously injured… if Rosita had been hurt.

He breathed a sigh of relief when everyone slowly rose to their feet. Miraculously aside from some minor cuts not a single person had been injured.

Rosita stood up and dusted herself off when she felt a pair of arms turn her around. The arms belonged to Daryl and before she could even say a thing his arms were around her in a tight embrace. For a few seconds she didn't do anything. Then slowly she wrapped her arm around him.

"I care about you". He whispered in her ear his hot breath on her neck. "Sorry it took me so dam long to admit it."

She looked up and him and smiled "It all good…I'm just glad you finally admitted. It. Around them Aaron and Tara smiled while some of the other just stood there not sure what to do besides look away and give their colleges some privacy.

"Are you guys alright?" Carol asked somewhat breathlessly as she came running down towards them, her rifle in hand.

"Yeah I think we're all good." Aaron said moving his eyes in Daryl and Rosita's direction.

"Do we go after Rick and the others?" Tara asked.

"Nah they can handled it. Let's get the wounded taken care of and make sure none of these dam saviours are gonna reanimate. We don't need to be dealing with that later" Daryl said.

Rosita and Tara went to help Doctor Carson with the wounded while the rest of them split off to make sure all the saviours were dead and would not reanimate.

Rick chased after Negan, dodging branches and jumping over fallen tree limbs as he pursued the man who had caused his family so much pain. He raised his python and fired a shot towards Negan. The shot missed and hit a tree sending pieces of wood in every direction.

"Come on Rick you can do better than that." Negan taunted.

Rick followed the sound of his voice that led him towards a small clearing in the forest. He raised his revolver and steadied it with both hands as he methodically swept the area with his eyes.

"So this is how it ends right? Just you and I for old times' sake… should be fun. Negan's voice called out.

"It's over you've lost. Just come out and surrender! You can't win Negan."

"You expect me to surrender to you and your gang of morons and idealist? So what…you can keep me locked up like some animal until you and your pals execute me in some sort of public spectacle that you can all cheer for when I'm finally dead at your feet. No thanks Rick I'll pass. I'd rather shove Lucille up my own ass before I let you kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you. You have my word I promise."

"Ha, I find that I hard to believe considering you've been threatening to kill me since the first time met."

"I wanted to kill you and part of me still does. I wanted to make you pay for what you did to my friends, the ones you killed and the ones you hurt. However I know that if humanity is going to rise up from this and survive this, if humanity is going to survive all this death and terror then we have to show mercy for each other. We have to give people a chance to redeem themselves. People can change, I know that better than anyone else. Even the people who seem like their too far gone deserve a chance to redeem themselves. You're not too far gone Negan… just surrender and we'll show you mercy…we'll give you a chance… a chance at redemption …a chance to change, just lay down your weapon and surrender.

"Wow Rick that was a touching sentiment and I'd be moved if I were a gullible little bitch… which I'm not! If you're not going to kill me than that makes my job so much easier."

Rick saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around his gun raised but it was too late. Negan slammed his first into Ricks face and then grabbed the collar of his shirt. Rick tried to fire but Negan knocked the gun away. A bullet discharge as Rick's revolver was knocked out of his hand onto the ground.

Rick fought back and he used his body strength along with his opponents to force them to fall to the ground and Negan rolled on top of Rick. Negan pulled out his gun and placed it to Rick's temple.

Negan squeezed the trigger and Rick closed his eyes as if he was preparing for the end. The gun clicked and a shot rang out but nothing happened. Negan growled in frustration and squeezed the trigger several more times again nothing but a "pop" sound happened.

"A little trouble with your bullets?" Rick asked as a smirk spread on his face.

"Dammit Eugene you mullet possessing piece of shit." Negan cried out. It was clear that Eugene had played in the bullets weren't the deadly weapons he said they were but simply blank bullets.

Rick took this moment to strike Negan in the face twice before the man hit him back and Rick cried in pain as his nose started bleeding. Negan grabbed Rick by the neck and leaned in real close to him.

"You stupid prick. I'm gonna kill you and then I'm going to kill everyone you care about. The woodsman, the sword wielding bitch, the pregnant widow, your one-eyed freak of a son, the depressed looking girl. Also the lesbian and the Hispanic chick and that old lady who think she's a badass…and of course your baby girl." Negan said sounding sadistic as he wiped the blood from his mouth. His hot breath on Rick's skin.

That was all it took for Rick. He screamed in rage and using his lower body strength sent his knee into Negan's groin causing the man to fall back as he cried out in pain and clutch his groin. Rick jumped onto Negan and smashed his fist against his opponents face. Negan fought back and both men fought like hell.

Maggie fired her revolver, taking the last saviour down. As she stood up to catch her breath something caught her eye. Near of couple of trees lay a man with his head bashed it. Blond hair covered in blood lay around what was left of a skull. Maggie thought she recognized the blue jeans and cream coloured shirt that were on the body. It took her a minute to recognize who the person was but when she did she felt sick to her stomach and let out a loud gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Michonne and Ezekiel looked over and looks of horror appeared on their faces as they also recognized the body of the person who had been brutally mutilated.

"Is that…is that?" Michonne started to ask but found herself unable to say the name.

"Yeah…It's…Its Dwight. Maggie said sorrow in her voice.

"May he rest it peace…and may his sacrifices not be in vain." Ezekiel said.

A shot wrong out in the distance and the three of them looked at each other before Michonne spoke.

"Come on we need to find Rick and finish this once and for all." She then ran off in the direction of the sounds. Maggie and Ezekiel right on her trail.

Negan cried in pain as Rick's foot connected with his ribs. Rick drew out his knife and went to stab Negan when the other man rolled out on the way and kicked Rick in the leg sending him to the ground. In the process he dropped his knife.

Negan reached for Lucille. He raised her above his head and prepared to bring the bat down on Rick's skull. He swung the bat down but halfway down the bat stopped. Negan saw that Rick has holding the bat by the top of the handle and the two man struggled for control. Suddenly Negan lost his footing and Rick shoved the bat into his stomach knocking the wind out of him and he staggered backwards.

Rick quickly jumped to his feet and punched Negan with every bit of force he could muster. His opponent fell backwards and landed on the ground. Negan was bleeding from nose and mouth and he had bruises on her face. Rick searched the ground for his gun and picked it up. He raised it, pointing it right at Negan.

"Don't Move." He ordered

"So this is how it ends huh? You talk all high and mighty about giving someone a second chance and showing mercy and yet here you are… pointing a gun at me and about to execute me. See Rick you can talk and acted like your figure for justice and morals but in reality…your just as full of shit as everyone else.

Rick placed both hands on his guns and slowly positioned his finger on the trigger. Just as he was about to fire his mind was pulled back and he found himself recalling that fateful night in Alexandria…the night they nearly lost Carl…the night Morgan died.

 _Carl was in critical condition and Rosita told them that his best chance of survival was to get him to Hilltop where they would have access to medical equipment and supplies. Morgan was dying. Rick found himself forced to choose behind leaving one of his closest friends behind or possibly never seeing his Son again._

 _Daryl promised him that he would get Carl to hilltop and told Rick and Michonne to stay with Morgan. As Daryl led what thirty or so Alexandrian residents remained out through the sewers, Rick and Michonne carried Morgan towards the church._

 _Morgan was laid on the floor of the Church and Rick knelt beside him, keeping his friend company in his final moments while Michonne guarded the door. Morgan looked directly into Ricks eyes and began to speak._

" _This is wrong Rick. This killing, this war it's wrong. It's getting us nowhere. We've lost more people in this war then we ever needed to. You know that and I know that. All this killing, it's doing nothing but causing more pain and if it doesn't top more people are going to die._

" _I can't just stop fighting…not after what he did…not after he killed them…not after he tried to kill my son."_

" _But what good will all this fighting do? All it is doing is teaching Carl, teaching the other kids that the answer to any conflict is to kill those you are in conflict with. Rick you and I, we know better than anyone that everyone can redeem themselves. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption…a chance to change. I'm not saying that you shouldn't kill…I'm just saying that before you kill someone offer them a chance for redemption…show them mercy even if it is only a tiny amount. Showing that kindness, that's what's going to keep humanity from turning into monsters._

Morgan's words echoed is Ricks head as he pointed his revolver at Negan. He had to try. To show the others that killing has to be a last resort. He had to honour Morgan's word, he at least had to try. Slowly he lowered his gun.

"I'm giving you an option. Just surrender, let's end this war… let's stop fighting. Rick said.

Negan smirked at Rickand let out a chuckle. "I knew you were too weak to kill me, you are pathetic…and like I said Rick I aint going to be your prisoner.

Negan pulled out a bloody knife from his back pocket. He smiled at Rick.

Rick realized what Negan was going to do but before he could do anything Negan raised the knife at slashed his own throat. Blood poured at of the wound and Negan began to choke on his own blood. He gave Rick one final look of hate and then fell back on the ground. He was dead from his own hand.

As the shock of what happened wore off, Rick walked over towards the dead man and pointed his gun at Negans head.

" _Show them mercy even if it is only a tiny amount."_

Rick fired his gun at Negan's head. With a bullet through his brain the man would no longer be able to reanimate. Rick hoped that maybe the man could find some level of peace even in death.

Michonne, Maggie and Ezekiel ran into the field with their weapons raised. Rick turned to face them and over his shoulder they saw Negan dead on the ground.

"I thought you planned on taking him alive?" Ezekiel said to Rick

"I did I offered him mercy…I offered him redemption but he would accept it…he took his own life."

"I…can't believe it…he's….he's gone…the saviours are gone…we did it. Maggie said with awe in her voice.

"Maybe now we can finally have some peace again." Michonne said.

"I hope you're right, we should probably head back its starting to get dark." Rick told the others who nodded in agreement.

Together the four walked back into the forest in the direction of the Horse and atv. None of them bothered to look back at the body of the dead man in the field. A man who had cost them so much. Silently they all prayed that piece may finally come their way.

Back at the Hilltop. People sat or stood on the hill. Some mourning the losses they sustained others helping treat the wounded, some eating and drinking. Some like Daryl simply stared at the hill trying to accept that the war was finally over. Some like Enid and Carl sat on the hill embracing each other tightly and whispered words of affectionate to each other as they stared at the tree line at the bottom of the hill, anxiously awaiting the return of those who had pursued Negan into the forest.

"I can't believe we won! Enid said in somewhat disbelief as she chugged a bottle of water."

"We haven't won yet…not until Negan's been captured. Carl responded as he continued staring into the forest.

"I don't understand why he wants to take him alive…I mean after everything he's done…I don't know…I don't know if he should get to live."

"Back when we were at the prison, my dad…he uh…he put away his gun and stopped fighting. It was right… he learned that there are ways to survive that don't require you to kill. He taught me the same thing…doing the right thing isn't the easiest in the world we live in…but it's what keeps us from losing who we are."

"I guess your right…I'm just not overly keen on that man being in the place as any of us." Enid said with a sigh.

"He won't…I promise" Carl said and pulled her closer to him.

Enid leaned her head on Carl's shoulder. The warmth of his body soothing her and he placed a feather light kiss on the sided on her head.

"So I was thinking about…tonight…you know our celebration…I uh."

"You having second thoughts sport?" Enid asked in a slightly teasing tone. Carl could detect the slight worry in her voice, she was probably worried he didn't want to be intimate with her at all.

"No not at all…I still want to… it's just that I'm really tired and sore and I just…I don't want to feel like that during our first time. I want it to be a good experience for both of us."

"Then let's put off our celebration until we're both not so tired. Honestly I was going to ask if we could wait a while longer. I'm a little sore from the whole car flip from earlier… you really need to learn how to drive."

"My driving isn't that…" halfway through his sentence he stopped dead as something at the bottom of the hill caught his attention.

"Carl what is it?" but didn't Carl wasn't paying attention, he was too busy running down the hill towards what Enid realized was Rick, Maggie and the others.

"Dad" Carl cried

"Carl" Rick called as he embraced his son. Despite their injuries they embraced each other thankful that the other had survived.

Tara, Carol, Aaron, Rosita, Daryl, Jesus and Enid joined their friends at the bottom of the Hill.

"Where's Negan?" Carol asked.

"He's dead…I offered him mercy and he…chose to take his own life."

"You did the right thing by offering him salvation, Dad"

"Has anyone seen Dwight?" Tara asked.

"We found his body in the forest…it looked like Negan had killed him." Michonne said soberly. The entire group took a moment to mourn the man who sacrificed so much and tried so hard to redeem himself.

"So what now?" Maggie asked as she rested her hand on Enid's shoulder.

"Well for starters I'm going to teach Carl how to drive." Rick said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Okay My driving is not that bad. Ask Enid she was in the car with me…my driving was great right Enid?"

"Yeah babe, all great drivers give their passengers whiplash, run over bikes and flipped their cars!" Enid said, her voice was full of sarcasm.

The look on Carls face which was looked like a mix of sadness and a scowl made everyone laugh, Enid being the loudest.

"Oh I'll give you something to laugh about." Carl said with a devilish smirk and he grabbed a hold of Enid and began to tickle her sides.

Enid who as Carl had recently learned was extremely ticklish, squealed and laughed and she tried to break away from Carls grip. After a few seconds she succeeded and took off running with Carl chasing after her. He caught her and she squealed and laughed as she picked her and spun her around before he slip and they both fell to the ground laughing.

"They're like a dam romance novel." Daryl commented.

"Maybe but they're the reason we fight." Maggie said, smiling as she watched Carl and Enid.

"They're the future" Michonne.

"They and others like them are the future of this new world…and something tells me those two are going to play an important role in the future of our communities." Rick said smiling at his son and his girlfriend.

"Something tells me that with those two in charge the futures of our communities are in good hands." Maggie said.

"Indeed, now might I suggest we all get some rest, we will all need it for tomorrow night." Ezekiel said

"What's going on tomorrow night? Tara asked.

" **Tomorrow night we celebrate because today we achieved victory** **and today a new era has begun and we shall celebrate that."** Ezekiel cried and cheers erupted throughout the field.

Rick couldn't help but smile. Ezekiel was right this was the beginning of a new era and Rick prayed that this new era would bring them some sort of peace and normalcy. Looking at Michonne he smiled, after everything they had been through he knew that he'd always have some sense of normalcy as long as he had her and his family by his side. Together all of them would help to create a better future for their communities and for each other.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It is honestly the biggest story I have ever written and I am very proud of it. Keep in mind that some of these events are from my own walking dead universe. The one where Morgan died in "Mercy" instead of Carl. I would love any feedback any of you have so please fav and review.**


End file.
